Un mélange particulier
by Elviramilari
Summary: De retour d'une mission en Espagne, El Cid a appris une nouveauté qu'il tente de produire en vain... Sisyphos l'invite alors pour partager ses connaissances. Culinaires. Yaoi lemon El Cid x Sisyphos /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **_Un mélange particulier_

**Crédits : **Tous les personnages de _Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas_ appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genres : **Romance (rated M)

**Couples : **Sisyphos et El Cid (et quelques uns sous-entendus)

**Résumé : **De retour d'une mission en Espagne, El Cid a appris une nouveauté qu'il tente de produire en vain... Sisyphos l'invite alors pour partager ses connaissances. Culinaires.

**Notes : **C'est un couple qu'on pourrait voir aussi comme Aioros x Shura mais disons que l'époque est différente. De deux siècles. C'est pour ça que j'attribue à Sisyphos et à El Cid les origines de leurs ''descendants'', vu qu'on en a aucune précision. Donc Sisyphos est d'origine grecque et El Cid, espagnole. Et l'histoire se situe avant la Guerre Sainte contre Alone-Hadès. Plus précisément, avant l'arrivée de Tenma au Sanctuaire pour devenir chevalier.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Le jeune homme à la longue crinière bleue le dévisagea un long moment avant de partir dans une crise de fou rire.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA ! T'as entendu ça 'Gel ? ! Une recette de cuisine ! I'nous a rapporté une recette de cuisine ! HOHOHO !

- Kardia... calme-toi !

L'interpellé lui donna une violente claque à l'arrière du crâne, stoppant net le Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais, 'Gel ! Une recette !

- Oui, j'ai entendu, souffla-t-il calmement.

Debout au milieu du salon, ''l'invité'' attendit patiemment que le Verseau lui réponde.

- ...

- Excuse-moi El Cid... Mais je ne m'y connais pas plus que toi en cuisine espagnole.

- Je vois. Merci. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, ajouta le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne en jetant un regard impassible à leur nudité.

Le gardien du Onzième Temple rougit légèrement, remontant le seul drap qui les recouvrait avec son amant.

- Mais j't'en prie, railla Kardia tout en picorant de baisers le cou de son partenaire.

- 'Dia !

Sans un mot, le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne quitta les appartements privés du Verseau, toujours aussi désespéré qu'à son arrivée.

Pendant sa mission dans son pays natal, il avait acquis d'une vieille dame une récompense assez inhabituelle : une recette d'un nouveau met qui aurait un énorme succès en Espagne. La recette pour cuisiner une _paella_ parfaite. (1) À son retour, il avait abandonné le fameux-rouleau-contenant-le-secret-de-la-merveille (comme l'avait dit la vieille) sur sa table de cuisine pour sa dignité, mais sans la jeter non plus, par respect... et avec une once de fierté pour son trophée. Et à cause de l'Événement qui approchait, il ne put malheureusement pas l'ignorer plus longtemps. Il en avait besoin.

Tout en descendant les marches qui séparaient les deux temples, El Cid relut pour la énième fois le rouleau de papier puis soupira. Toutes ses tentatives ont été vaines : il manquait un ingrédient pour rendre sa _paella_ parfaite. Il comptait sur le savoir de son voisin du dessus pour l'aider mais apparemment, El Cid était arrivé au mauvais moment...

Pour un mois de novembre, l'air était plutôt lourd et la température assez élevée. La canicule du dernier été avait été désastreuse pour les récoltes au pied du Sanctuaire. Un problème de plus pour les ingrédients nécessaires à une bonne _paella_.

Le soleil arrivait à son zénith lorsque le Capricorne entra dans son propre temple. Il déposa son trésor aimé et haï sur le socle de la Statue et s'inclina devant elle un instant. Cette représentation de la remise de l'Excalibur par Athéna au chevalier fidèle et loyal, lui inspirait toujours une bouffée de sérénité et de courage, sans vraiment en connaître la raison. El Cid se remit sur pieds, considéra un moment le rouleau avant de s'en détourner en lâchant un autre soupir. Non... le courage et le calme ne lui suffiraient pas pour retourner dans sa maudite cuisine retenter cette recette... Se changer les idées serait mieux pour lui.

-xXx-

Le Capricorne s'affala dans les gradins de l'Arène, épuisé. L'Excalibur s'était un peu plus affûté mais toujours pas assez. Il lui fallait plus. Encore plus. Ses entraînements seul finiront par porter leur fruit, il en était certain. Reprenant une dernière grande inspiration, il se redressa, prêt à reprendre son exercice, quand une voix familière l'arrêta.

- 'Cid ! Attends !

Un chevalier aux courts cheveux châtains arriva à son niveau en courant et, essoufflé, s'appuya sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Arf... Pfuu... Je hais cette chaleur...

- Sisyphos ?

- 'Cid ! Encore en train de t'entraîner seul ? Tu devrais t'occuper de tes disciples un peu !

- Ils n'en ont pas besoin, trancha-t-il froidement.

- Bien sûr que si ! Arrête de rester isolé dans ton coin, et mêle-toi un peu aux autres !

- Je ne veux pas. Pas tant que ma lame ne soit pas parfaite.

- Mais t'es vraiment audacieux dis-donc !, rit le Sagittaire en lui pinçant le bras.

- Hmpf.

El Cid repoussa son ami et se dirigea vers un carré désert d'herbes asséchées, Sisyphos sur les talons.

- Tu m'excuseras mais il faut que je m'entraîne.

- 'Ciiiiiiid... Ton cœur est aussi froid que ta lame. Ça finira par te retomber dessus.

- Peu m'importe.

- Mouais. Au fait, tu fais quoi demain ?

Le Chevalier du Capricorne s'arrêta brusquement, l'air incrédule. Sisyphos sourit face à sa réaction : c'était rare de surprendre une personne aussi imperturbable qu'El Cid.

- Je... euh...

- Bah, à part tes entraînements solitaires, je suppose que t'as rien à faire !

- Effectivement, mais...

- Yato, attends !

Ils furent interrompus par un jeune adolescent blond à la poursuite d'un autre qui fonçait droit devant, tête baissée.

- Non, Reg'! Je ne m'entraînerai pas avec toi !

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda le jeune Lion d'une voix plaintive.

- Parce que tu vas encore me foutre une pâtée et j'ai aucune envie d'être ridiculement plaqué à terre!

- Je te plaquerai au sol de toute façon ce soir... susurra Regulus.

Yato vira au cramoisi et dans un grognement étouffé, il ne releva pas, accélérant le pas.

- Mais allez, Toto~ !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! hurla le petit brun, toujours plus rouge.

Le Sagittaire les regarda s'éloigner, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Folle jeunesse...

- Ton élève est aussi entêté que toi à ce que je vois, remarqua El Cid au bout d'un moment de silence.

- Oh, tu trouves ? Donc tu passes me voir demain midi à la maison ?

- Sisyphos...

- À demain~ ! le coupa son ami et partit en courant vers d'autres combattants.

El Cid le vit encore agiter gaiement la main avant de se détourner. Exaspéré, le Capricorne s'avança vers la rivière qui s'écoulait un peu plus loin de l'Arène, et d'un geste sec, il abaissa son bras droit. La terre s'éventra soudainement dans un grondement sourd, et le liquide se sépara en deux parties distinctes en coupant net le courant. Le tableau se figea un instant puis les morceaux de terre, la poussière et les gouttelettes limpides d'eau s'abattirent brusquement au sol. La rivière reprit normalement son cours, la fissure se referma d'elle-même lentement.

- C'est pas suffisant... murmura le Gardien de la Dixième Maison. Je dois encore aiguiser l'Excalibur...

Il prit une position d'attaque et continua à s'entraîner sans relâche jusqu'au crépuscule.

-xXx-

- Manigoldo ! Repose-moi tout de suite ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

- Pas envie mon chou.

- Tu risques la mort si tu t'approches autant de moi !

- Oh, j'ai peur !

- MANIGOLDO !

- Héhé, la Mort est mon amie tu devrais le savoir, p'tite rose. Ah, s'lut 'Cid ! Tu rentres au bercail ?

- … oui.

- Ha ! Toujours aussi franc, hein !

- El Cid ! Aide-moi ! Fais moi descendre de ce timbré !

- Tût-tût, ça c'est pas gentil mon p'tit poisson.

- EL CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID~ !

La Chevalier d'Or du Cancer rit de bon cœur en tapotant l'arrière train d'Albafica, désespéré et outré d'être porté ainsi comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Il s'agita en poussant des hurlements de rage et frappa des poings le dos de son ''agresseur'' qui ne fléchit à peine. Le Capricorne les regarda s'orienter vers la plage, et continua silencieusement sa montée avec une dernière pensée pour le pauvre Chevalier d'Or du Poisson dont les cris s'évanouissaient dans le pénombre.

Il atteignit enfin son temple et sans un regard pour la Statue, ou plus précisément, pour le rouleau de recette, il pénétra ses appartements privés. El Cid se dirigea directement vers la salle de bains et seulement une fois entré dans sa bassine d'eau brûlante, il se permit un long soupir d'aise. Rien de mieux pour apaiser la fatigue et les douleurs de la journée... Même en fin de mois de novembre, la fraîcheur était encore insuffisante aux chevaliers pour s'entraîner plus agréablement dans l'ardeur des combats.

Détendant ses jambes dans l'eau, il réfléchit un instant sur sa situation actuelle. Non alarmante mais assez gênante. Le Capricorne ne savait que penser de l'invitation de son ami. Mais comme ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sisyphos autant que lui, à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit ? Emporté par l'apaisement que lui prodiguait l'eau chaude, il finit par s'endormir.

_Il poursuivait... quelque chose. Non, il courrait après quelqu'un. Cette personne riait aux éclats sans se retourner et filait tout droit vers une grande... colline ? Non. Un monticule plein de couleurs, à la silhouette familière. C'était... un plat. De paella. Il s'arrêta devant avec stupeur, tandis que l'inconnu continuait de courir et gravissait maintenant le riz fumant. Arrivé en haut, il finit par se retourner en lui faisant des grands signes du bras, un sourire étalé sur son beau visage, son regard bleu-vert pétillait. Sisyphos ?_

El Cid se réveilla brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Que faisait le Sagittaire au sommet d'un plat de _paella_ géant ? ! Il lâcha un énorme éternuement avant de se rendre compte qu'il était nu dans une bassine d'eau froide. Il bondit hors de la baignoire et saisit sa serviette, frigorifié. Il manquerait plus qu'il tombe malade enrhumé... Tremblant comme une feuille et habillé chaudement, le chevalier se glissa dans son lit le ventre vide. Il devait sûrement être aux alentours de minuit. Son rêve lui revint clairement, mais plus le Capricorne y pensait, plus il le trouvait ridicule... Frappé par un gros coup d'épuisement, il sombra enfin dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

-xXx-

De bonne heure, El Cid descendit jusqu'à l'Arène pour s'entraîner avant d'aller chez Sisyphos. Après deux heures intensives sous un soleil de plomb, il s'assit dans les gradins pour observer les autres chevaliers dans leurs combats. Ses disciples se tenaient non loin de lui : ayant pris l'habitude de son isolement, ils avaient fini par s'entraîner entre eux par observation et étude des techniques de leur maître. Au milieu du terrain, il aperçut Shion et Dohko, torses nus (comme la plupart des chevaliers) mener un combat aussi torride que violent. Regulus suivait toujours Yato de près, très près. Asmita avait engagé un combat contre Deutéros, qui avait laissé l'île de Kanon pour passer quelques temps au Sanctuaire... et pour se divertir avec le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge autant qu'il le pouvait. Degel lisait un vieux grimoire à l'ombre d'un grand olivier, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Kardia qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Rasgado répétait des techniques de combat à ses trois élèves, enthousiastes et admiratifs. Quant à Albafica, il déambulait dans l'herbe, les yeux vagues, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Manigoldo lui jetait des coups d'œil tout en discutant et en riant avec le Grand Pope avec complicité.

El Cid vérifia une dernière fois la position du soleil et se leva pour retourner dans son temple. Un bain rapide s'imposait pour se débarrasser de la transpiration et de la crasse qu'il avait accumulées pendant ses exercices. Il jeta un regard las à la volée de marches qu'il devait encore grimper... Quel système sadique !

Enfin prêt, propre et en forme, il sortit de son logement avant de s'arrêter net devant la Statue. Le maître des lieux hésita une minute et s'inclina brièvement devant elle. Résolu, il saisit la rouleau et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au temple du Sagittaire.

Tant pis pour sa surprise !

* * *

(1) En effet, la _paella _(un des plats les plus connus d'Espagne aujourd'hui) naquit seulement au XVIIIème siècle dans l'Horta de Valence et il s'agissait du riz de la lagune voisine de l'Albufera que les paysans de la région cuisinèrent à leur manière.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre sur cette aventure entre El Cid et Sisyphos, coupé par des passages sur les petites galipettes de deux couples. Bonne lecture~

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Avec un grand sourire, le Gardien du Neuvième Temple lui ouvrit grand la porte de son logement.

- 'Cid ! Entre !

- Bonjour...

Timidement, le Capricorne franchit le seuil pour arriver dans un vaste salon. Modestement aménagé, trois meubles en bois d'érable se dressaient entre les murs blancs : une petite table bancale entourée de deux chaises qui occupaient le milieu de la pièce, un coffre au-dessus duquel était accroché un beau tableau aux couleurs chatoyantes, et enfin une grande armoire qui devait servir à ranger la vaisselle. Le salon se connectait directement à la cuisine, séparés par une sorte de petit bar. Le décor était sobre mais l'ambiance respirait étrangement la chaleur et la bonne humeur.

Tout comme le propriétaire des lieux.

À peine avait il posé les pieds sur le parquet ciré que Sisyphos saisit son bras et l'attira à lui pour l'étreindre amicalement.

- Content de te voir l'ami !

- Euh, moi aussi... bredouilla El Cid, étonné et légèrement rouge.

Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil de sa part. Surtout lorsqu'il aperçut l'accoutrement de son hôte, qui le lâcha enfin. Ne sachant que dire, il l'examina de haut en bas. Sisyphos avait abandonné ses habituels vêtements d'entraînement pour une tenue plus décontractée : il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon moulant en cuir, le tout recouvert par un... tablier de cuisine rouge. De plus, une alléchante odeur d'origan mêlée au thym exhalait de lui, de quoi faire saliver le Capricorne.

- Tu sens bon... laissa-t-il échapper.

- Pardon ?

- Hrrm. Ça sent bon.

Confus, le chevalier s'était repris en détournant la tête et tenta de contrôler ses pensées, en vain. Mais plus il observait son ami, plus il le trouvait craquant et irrésistible, à la vue comme à l'odeur. Quant au goût et au toucher...

- Enfile ce tablier !

Le Sagittaire le ramena brusquement à la réalité, toujours joyeux, en lui agitant sous le nez un tissu... rose. El Cid le fixa sans broncher, ayant l'air _très_ réticent... Sisyphos ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la mine interdite du Chevalier d'Or.

- Haha ! C'est la couleur qui te gêne ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle t'ira à merveille !

- ...

Sans plus attendre, Sisyphos lui enfila l'habit autour du cou, le prit par la taille pour le faire pivoter et d'un geste délicat, lui noua le tablier dans le dos. Le Capricorne s'immobilisa, troublé par ces mains actives au niveau de ses reins. Puis un long frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale lorsque son hôte lui souffla doucement à l'oreille :

- 'Cid, tourne-toi que je te voie...

L'invité se retourna docilement et s'examina en même temps que le Sagittaire. Le rose contrastait fortement avec les couleurs ternes et sombres de sa tenue, la matière du tissu était plutôt légère, flottant au moindre de ses mouvements. Le tablier correspondait sans doute à la gente féminine, comme le dénonçaient les coutures et la coupe. Il faisait ressortir la silhouette élancée et élégante du jeune homme de façon surprenante. En un mot : ridicule. El Cid se sentit complètement risible, et un bref instant, il se demanda où son frère d'armes avait pu trouver un tel accessoire à froufrous dans Athènes. (2)

- Sisyphos... je suis vraiment...

- À croquer ? Adorable ? Chou? Mais oui, 'Cidy, tu as raison.

- Non, je...

- Donc 'Cidy, tu veux bien m'aider à cuisiner ?

- Je...

- J'ai besoin de tes excellents talents culinaires pour perfectionner mon déjeuner !

Ne tentant plus de placer un mot, le brun resta stupéfait, les joues rouges. Son compagnon venait de le noyer de compliments pour le moins gênants, de le surnommer affectueusement '''Cidy'' et pour finir, de qualifier sa pratique aux fourneaux ''d'excellente''. Tout ça en à peine dix secondes.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Le Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne plissa les yeux, subitement pris d'un doute. Il pensait dès le début que le Sagittaire l'avait invité afin de l'assister à la préparation de l'accueil, de la décoration de la salle ou encore, de l'énorme repas en l'honneur de l'Événement.. Pourtant, la pièce était nullement décorée, et il aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de son hôte juste une petite marmite qui mijotait à feu doux. Il n'y avait pas là de quoi nourrir quatorze personnes.

- Sisyphos... tu es aussi doué que moi en cuisine. Pour quelle raison m'as-tu demandé de venir exactement ?

- Comme ça.

- J'attends une réponse claire.

- … Bon, d'accord j'avoue ! La préparation de petits plats est un de mes loisirs préférés entre les entraînements intensifs que l'on subit ! Vu ceux que tu suis tous les jours, je me suis dit que ça te changerait les idées..., répondit-il en haussant les épaules, visiblement embarrassé par son aveu.

- … Merci.

Le Capricorne hocha machinalement la tête, ému par l'attention du Sagittaire, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se devait de conserver sa contenance et sa légendaire impassibilité. Même en présence de son meilleur ami.

Sisyphos n'était donc pas au courant... Tant mieux. El Cid se rappela alors de la présence de son rouleau de recette dans le poing, et sa motivation rejaillit.

-xXx-

- Arf, tu m'écrases... ! souffla rageusement l'apprenti chevalier. Lève-toi !

- Pas envie... répliqua le jeune Lion, espiègle.

- Tu me bloques la respiration... ! J'étou... !

Regulus, soudain inquiet, se releva d'un bond, tandis que, le ventre à terre, Yato cracha une goulée de sable. Il se redressa en position assise et prit des bouffées d'oxygène, interrompues par quelques toussotements.

- 'To... ça va ?

- Nan, ça va pas ! Pffrrrrtt, les combats s'terminent toujours comme ça avec toi ! pesta son compagnon.

- Excuse-moi...

- Arrheeeur ! Et évite de me mettre la bouche dans la sable, merci !

- Désolé...

Le chevalier s'excusa une deuxième fois pitoyablement, mais cette fois-ci avec une moue sur les lèvres, deux mains jointes sous le menton, les yeux larmoyants plongés dans les prunelles bleues de Yato. (1)

- Et arrête de m'faire cette tête là !

Pour toute réponse, le ''lionceau'' s'accroupit au-dessus des jambes étendues de son ami, rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et accentua son regard mouillé en poussant une petite plainte. Il sut qu'il avait gagné dès que l'apprenti détourna les yeux, gêné.

- … Je te pardonne pour cette fois...

Heureux, Regulus garda au fond de sa gorge un cri de victoire et jugea bon de changer de sujet. Sans pour autant s'écarter de Yato.

- Faut que je commence à monter pour l'Événement, je risque d'arriver à la bourre.

- Ah oui... Tu ferais mieux de te grouiller...

Son compagnon laissa paraître une légère déception dans sa voix, qui n'échappa pas au jeune chevalier. Devant l'expression boudeuse de son ami, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant de bon cœur.

- Haha ! T'inquiète, je reviendrai vite m'occuper de toi après !

- De quoi ? ! s'exclama Yato en rosissant.

- Je suis sûr que tu as hâte.

- N'importe quoi !

- T'en es sûr ?, insista le Maître du Cinquième Temple en effleurant du bout des doigts son entrejambe, avec un sourire malicieux.

Le jeune garçon lui lançant un regard provoquant, prenant un air qu'il voulait indifférent. Il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser dominer encore une fois, malgré les caresses de Regulus qui se firent de plus en plus soulignées, pressantes. L'apprenti chevalier tenta vainement de résister au feu passionnel qui lui brûlait les entrailles, mais il avait de nouveau perdu :

- Tu bandes.

Le teint de Yato passa au rouge pivoine, il esquissa un mouvement de recul, mais le Lion l'avait déjà saisit par les hanches. Il le souleva sans problème et le traîna vers les fourrés jouxtant l'arène.

- Qu'est-c'que tu fous ?!

Regulus déposa son fardeau au pied d'un arbre, bloqua ses bras dans le dos, et d'un mouvement plein de douceur, il caressa la joue de son ami, le regard pénétrant. Sa main descendit se balader sur le torse de Yato, flattant sa taille étroite, parcourant le dessin de ses abdominaux à travers le tissu, s'attardant sur la boucle de sa ceinture. Sa victime tressaillit, le cœur battant la chamade, et sentit la voix mielleuse du chevalier glisser sur lui comme du velours.

- Je vais te soulager...

- Mais arrête... tes conneries...!

L'apprenti bafouilla ces mots avec peine, pourtant ne fit aucun geste pour se dégager, le corps embrasé par un désir croissant. Il se crispa lorsque les doigts du Lion détachèrent la ceinture pour se glisser à l'intérieur de son pantalon, maintenant trop serré à son goût.

- Ggh !

- Détends-toi...

Lentement, Regulus lui retira les vêtements qui cachaient l'objet de ses convoitises. Sa main chatouilla le bas ventre, tirant un gémissement étouffé du brun. Le jeune chevalier ne quitta plus des yeux la face de Yato, empreinte plus de plaisir que de retenue, et s'en délecta longuement. Il frôla de ses paumes l'intérieur des cuisses de son compagnon, dont la respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée. Le Lion baissa alors la tête pour saisir la perche de chair tendue et dure entre ses lèvres.

- Re... gulus !

-xXx-

- Sisyphos, aurais-tu ses ingrédients s'il te plaît ?

- De quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est pour l'Événement.

- Quel événement ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire...

De plus en plus décontenancé, le Sagittaire resta silencieux, conscient qu'El Cid n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lui répondre. Il tendit finalement la main vers lui en soupirant :

- Montre-moi donc, 'Cidy.

- …

Le chevalier s'apprêtait à lui donner le rouleau mais se ravisa. Après un instant d'hésitation, il déchira le haut du parchemin avant de lui présenter la recette, à la grande surprise de Sisyphos. Il se ressaisit et prit précautionneusement l'objet. Que lui cachait El Cid ?

- … Bon, voyons voir ça, marmonna le jeune homme en lisant rapidement le rouleau. Alors il faut : du poulet, des oignons, des tomates, un poivron rouge et un vert, des petits pois, des moules, de l'huile d'olive, du riz, des langoustines, des crevettes roses, du calamar, du chorizo, du safran, du sel, du poivre et du citron... j'ai jamais vu une recette pareille. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est un secret. Et toi, que comptes-tu préparer ?

- Ha, tu veux jouer à ça ? C'est un secret, répliqua-t-il en imitant parfaitement la voix de son ami avec un rictus narquois.

El Cid eut alors un léger sourire qui emplit de bonheur le Sagittaire : c'était rare de voir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur d'amusement sur le visage froid du Capricorne ! Le considérant comme un signe encourageant, il continua sur sa lancée, pris dans un nouveau jeu.

- Hum... Comme je pense avoir tous tes ingrédients, tu pourras faire ton plat. Et j'achèverai le mien de mon côté. Par contre, une fois terminée, on devra servir chacun une assiette à l'autre. Celui qui comblera l'adversaire par ses talents culinaires l'emportera ! ... Et donnera un gage au perdant ! acheva-t-il en affichant un grand sourire.

En revanche, le Capricorne perdit peu à peu le sien. Dire qu'il avait juste amené sa recette afin de pouvoir préparer sur place le plat pour l'Événement... Voilà que Sisyphos lui lançait un défi peu commun. Mais il se laissa embarquer dans ce jeu puéril, curieux de connaître la cuisine de son ami... et son cœur cogna contre ses côtes à l'idée du gage qu'il pourrait peut-être lui donner. S'il gagnait.

-xXx-

Sentant la jouissance monter, il mit un dernier coup de reins plus profond que les précédents, et resserra son étreinte brûlante avec l'autre chevalier. Il se déversa brusquement en lui dans un râle rauque, suivi de près par son amant qui se répandit sur leurs ventres, dans un ultime soupir d'extase. Épuisé, le jeune homme s'écroula sur le corps svelte et pâle de son partenaire, et, toujours haletant, il posa son menton au creux de son épaule. Il contempla avec délice ce visage qu'il aimait tant, reprendre doucement un souffle régulier.

- Pas trop fatigué, 'Gel ?

- Non... je tiens le coup.

Le Verseau dégagea une mèche bleue collée par la sueur à la joue du Chevalier d'Or du Scorpion, et, souriant tendrement, il se laissa emporter par les profondeurs mauves de ses iris. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps à admirer et à caresser leurs beaux traits taillés dans la finesse... ainsi que par la rudesse de leurs combats. Cet instant, le couple aurait voulu qu'il s'éternise jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Mais le propriétaire de la Onzième Maison dut briser à contrecœur l'enchantement qui les avait si bien bercés jusque là.

- Dia'. Il va falloir se préparer avant qu'Il n'arrive...

- Pfffff. J'avais oublié. Raah, j'ai la flemme d'y aller !

- Voyons ! On doit tous être présents à l'Événement.

- J'sais... maugréa Kardia tout en tortillant autour de son index les cheveux soyeux de son bien-aimé.

- Sur ce, je vais prendre un bain. Le Grand Pope nous prendra dans moins d'une heure.

Degel lui déposa un léger baiser au coin de la bouche, et le repoussa gentiment. Avant que son chevalier n'ait pu le retenir, il se leva du lit en s'étirant, le bas du dos légèrement douloureux. Le Scorpion le dévisagea, l'air ennuyé.

- Déjà ?

- Je te rappelle que tu es sous mon toit, et donc, que le Palais d'Athéna se trouve à seulement deux temples au-dessus. De plus, je doute que le Chevalier d'Or du Poisson soit actuellement dans ses appartements... Nous serons alors les premiers Chevaliers d'Or à descendre.

Toujours vautré dans le lit, Kardia fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

- Pourquoi Alba' ne serait pas chez lui ?

Le Verseau émit un petit rire, amusé par la naïveté et ''l'innocence'' de son amant, et sans répondre, il sortit de la chambre pour aller directement dans la salle de bains. Piqué par la curiosité, le Gardien du Huitième Temple bondit hors des draps pour suivre Degel.

- Qu'est-c'qu'y a de drôle ? Alba' est déjà descendu ? Mais pourquoi ? ... 'Gel ! Réponds ! 'Gel !

* * *

(1) Genre le Chat Potté dans _Shrek_... Oui, Regulus est doué.

(2) Bah quoi ? Il y avait déjà ce genre d'habits au XVIIIème siècle quand même !

Mais quel est donc cet Événement particulier dont je parle depuis le début ? Réponse dans le prochain et dernier chapitre !

* * *

******Remerciements spéciaux à Black Scorpio X pour sa review qui m'a encouragé à continuer, et à ma chère baka... bêta lectrice qui rend la lecture de ma fanfic plus agréable !**


End file.
